


§ťøñë

by holidayNexpress



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holidayNexpress/pseuds/holidayNexpress
Summary: A curious rock meets a new friend.





	§ťøñë

**Author's Note:**

> ooga (hi sorry this is the first thing ive ever put on here so the tags are kind of messed up i will fix later oops)

My life is bland. It is nothing. It is the color white. I am a rock. Every single day of this mundane living is the exact same, and it will remain that way for the rest of my days on this realm. Nothing will change. The same grass will surround me. The same barn will be close to me. Occasionally the same strong wind will push me a few inches away from where I already was.  
I want water. I need water. Nothing can help me from suffering, my soul stuck here for eternity. I only want to erode. No being inhabits the barn, no animals, no people. It has been like this for what seems like centuries. And then the grass rustled toward the barn.  
It was hard to describe. An absence of light. A moving shadow. It was black. It seemed to have gone into the barn. It shouldn't be there for long. But I suppose I was wrong. The shape exited; however, it was sometime after it had entered. It had something. I didn't know shadows could carry things. It was getting closer to me. I could hear the grass. The object was visible to me now. The blackness, the void, the indescribable absence carried a cheese omelette. And, contrary to my former belief, it was not entirely a shadow either. A person was coming toward me. Blades seemed to be attached to its hands, and it wore a strange looking helmet. His outfit was mainly silver, red, and black.  
I loved it. I refuse to stay here forever, especially if more people similar to him exist. I wanted to be closer. He came right beside me, and I proceeded to make rock noises.  
He immediately turned around, poised and alert to face a threat. There was nothing there. Except for me. I continued to make noises. He remained alert, but was not immediately able to seek the source of the sounds. I kept at it.  
It didn't take very long to realize that they were coming from the ground beside of him. He bent down, listening. Then, I felt his grasp. I got a better view of him as he held me up to try to see the reason for the noise.  
He was even more beautiful up close than I could've imagined. I couldn't resist him now. I wanted to stay by his side. My life can finally have meaning. It took every bit of my willpower to speak.  
“I love you.”  
He did a double take. I could tell he was baffled. I could see from the holes in his helmet that his skin flushed a bit. He kissed me.  
“Yes, I gazed upon you and realized that I love you. You… I presume you will be able to help me with my conquests.”  
I felt astonished. I didn't know he would actually accept me! He began to eat the omelette. He shared it with me. It was packed with my favorite cheese- colby jack.  
“Is this your favorite cheese too?” I asked.  
“I enjoy it.”  
I was cheerful. There was only one bite of the omelette left. Of course I would let him have it, but I had a wondrous idea. He was about to eat the last bite, and then I jumped on it. He then ate the omelette with me on it, as he didn't realize I was there. I was too small to notice. He swallowed me, and I felt pure bliss. I fell inside of him. Oh, I want to stay here forever! I walked to his kidneys and lived there for three years. I was counting each day, and was loving it more and more for every day I was there  
I loved him, oh, I genuinely do! But I felt something. And I can say that I never want him to forget me, even though I am now reaching my final destination, being passed as a kidney stone.


End file.
